Workshop Resources and Ideas
Resources Workshop Resources The 'Show me 5' song. Video of the Aro Mai action song performed at the IYT conference, 2016. Edwardo, the Horriblest Boy in the Whole Wide World - Edwardo is an ordinary boy, so sometimes he can be a bit grubby or clumsy, a bit cruel or noisy or rude. The more that he is criticised, the worse he becomes, until one day they call him 'The Horriblest Boy in the Whole Wide World'. Just then, Edwardo's luck begins to change, and a series of chance events reveal that really he is a lovely boy, and has been all along. Brené Brown on empathy and RSA Shorts: Dr. Brené Brown, 'Blame' are two clips that Alison Flutey has kindly shared with us. She says that they explain empathy and blame really well. They are good to use when discussing emotional coaching. These two clips always make the teachers laugh and everyone has good discussions afterwards. Just Breathe This 3:41 min video clip from Mindful Schools shows different children talking about their emotions and how they deal with their anger. The key technique emphasized in the clip is using breathing to calm down. This is a great way to get kids talking about their emotions. My Happy Place A video to help you visualize your happy place. Tucker Turtle Takes Time to Tuck and Think Tucker Turtle - Tips on Using the Tucker Turtle Technique. ☀Using the Tucker Turtle story to exemplify IYT concepts of calming down and thinking of a better solution. Feelings Flash Cards by Todd Parr These flashcards are a valuable tool to use when discussing feelings/emotional coaching with the teachers as it supports the idea of coaching the positive feelings and not giving all the attention to the negative emotion. The author also has a number of books that are great resources to use with children. My Many Coloured Days by Dr. Seuss. Many teachers, despite Dr Seuss' reputation, have not heard of this publication. This book can be used to revisit Emotion Coaching, and the importance of incorporating a range of opportunities to address children's emotional literacy. There is also a Youtube clip that can be found here that has a visual of the book. Check out this PDF for more ways teachers can use this resource for explicit teaching opportunities in their classrooms to focus on building emotional literacy. Have you filled a bucket today? Many teachers like to use this book when discussing social and emotional coaching. Check out ToyCo's range of hand puppets that you can use to support your IY delivery. Ideas Session 1: It can be important to introduce participants to the idea of role-play/practices in session one in a way that sets the participants up well for the rest of the sessions, gives them an idea of the reasoning behind the role-plays, and increases willingness to participate and reduces resistance. One way to do this is to re-phrase the term 'role-play' to something like 'having a practice'. This avoids the potential humiliation that some participants seem to associate with the term role-play. Group Leaders have also talked about having an incentive basket with some great rewards, and emphasising that the rewards are only for those who are willing to go outside of their comfort zone, so that everybody can learn together. The practice of role-playing can be further supported by Group Leaders explaining that they will be the coaches for the role-playing teachers, and providing some scripts for the teachers to use prior to the practice to reduce nervousness and anxiety amongst participants. Other ideas include 'whole-group scripting', where the whole group makes up a script, which is then practiced in small groups. Remember that every group is different, and creative solutions may be required for groups showing particular resistance to the idea of role-playing. Session 3: Check out this great idea that participants always love! Following on from giving and receiving compliments, each participant becomes a 'secret' admirer for someone else in the group and writes a compliment on a card that Group Leaders provide, with the recipient's name on the inside. The cards are then delivered anonymously to the Group Leaders before the end of the day, and the cards are handed out to their recipients at the end of the session. This can be a memorable way to reinforce the message on giving and receiving compliments, and it is often delightful to see the sighs and smiles around the room as participants read what one of their colleagues had noticed about their positive participation during the day! Te Reo Māori Ways to Include Te Reo Māori in Workshops Suggestions for incorporating Māori concepts and language into the workshops that emerged from Jennifer Browne's research into supporting Māori in IYT programmes: * Use of visual prompts such as the resources developed by the Māori cultural enhancement group. * Highlight links to IYT strategies of collaboration, teamwork and multidimensional learning * Integrate key concepts such as whanaungatanga, awhi, manaakitanga, kotahitanga, ako, tuakana/teina, whakapapa, mana, kaupapa, kete, taha tinana, rangatiratanga, taha hinengaro, taha wairua. Where applicable some principles such as ako, manaakitanga are role modelled. * Key IYT principles are matched with whakatauki * Ask the participants what concepts are relevant in Te Ao Māori * Key ideas and concepts are translated into te reo. Write the words in te reo when recording key concepts for display * Language is shared through waiata, karakia, kupu and kianga (words and phrases) * Myths and legends are used to tell stories or provide examples * Translate Show Me Five, use te reo with the pyramid * Use resources from TKI website * Discussion of Māori models of learning such as Pikinga ki Runga, Whare Tapa Wha * Discuss what whanau and partnership with whanau means. * Encourage reo rua teachers to share relevant resources with other participants. * Use Māori action songs as icebreakers * Follow the tikanga for introductions (mihi, pepeha) so as to ensure whakawhanaungatanga. * Karakia to open, close and for kai * Drawing attention to the fact that some images are not representative of NZ culture and discussing what does represent the NZ context. * Use Kura examples and anecdotes that relate to the topic and that use te reo where possible Category:Māori Category:Resources Category:Culture